5 Stages of Grief
by janahjean
Summary: Clark Kent is dying. contain adult humor
1. chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER**

I do not own the original canon nor am I making any profit from writing this piece. All works are accredited to their original authors, performers, and producers while this piece is mine. No copyright infringement is intended. I acknowledge that all views and opinions expressed herein are merely interpretations of the characters and situations found within the original canon and may not reflect the views and opinions of the original author(s), producer(s), and/or other people.

 **MATLS** :

Starmobile playfive androidm phone

Google doc

Cell data:globe isp gotscombodd70

53\. JLA kids welcome a new adventure 7-5-17

54\. Batman Writers unite fb group homework 7-18

 **55. 5 Stages of Grief (7-25)**

By: janahjeanb

-post SR

 **STAGE 1:DENIAL**

"Hey Smallville, you got any plans tonight?"

Clark Kent tried to hide his crying by fiddling with his glasses when he accidentally spied Lois in an ever loving passionate kiss with Richard White in the latter's office earlier.

"Clark? ...Kent?" Lois repeated wondering what's up with her partner. If anything after two months of resuming his work at the Daily Planet, he had grown more quiet and had seemed withdraw.

Clark clutched his stomach making himself smaller than usual. "A-ahm stomachache?!" He seemed doubtful even to himself as two things happened at the same time, his kryptonite-inspired wound throb and Lois caught his red-rimmed eyes.

Lois laugh. She pat Clark's head rather fondly. "You are such a cry baby!"

"Anyway meet me later at the Charity Gala- and no buts!" Lois footnote hastily seeing Clark about to open his mouth to protest.

Clark nodded just to speed things alone since he feel a sudden gush of wetness between his fingers and he is pretty sure those are not water.

He made sure Lois left before he speed-walked towards the men's room accidentally bumping one guy along his way. Luckily he manage to grab said guy before the latter could fly towards several tables a few feet away.

"Shit!" Clark didn't curse but this warrant several curses and two more as he open his suit and find blood making a patch in his suit and the long sleeve underneath.

Thankful that at this hour noone is using the toilet, Clark made a painful face as he slowly peel off his suit and his long sleeve.

"Jesus!" He oggle at the brightly neon liquid dribbling along with his kryptonian blood.

He must have fainted after that because next thing he knew he woke up facing Batman and the two anxious faces of Perry and Jimmy behind him. It was jarring to see faces of his seperate lives friends at the same time together. He close his eyes.

"Hey!" He scowl eyes flying open when Batman give his cheek several slaps.

"Do you know why I'm here?" Batman said gravely. Somehow Superman didnt like the sombre way this Batman said things. He expect a piss Batman, an angry Batman, a pitying Batman is something else.

He look at Perry who couldn't seemed to hold his gaze and at Jimmy for clues.

"Super-" Jimmy said, whatever he got to say was cut off as Batman hush him harshly.

"Why am I here?" Clark decided to fired back. He tried to struggle to sit up but Batman easily push him back to the couch.

"Jimmy found you unconscious in the men's room." Perry answer. "He decided he can't hide you by himself and he called me."

"Then I picked up your phone and called Nana."

"Which is me," Batman said one eyebrow quirking.

"Its my phone Batman i can do anythin i want with it!" Clark screamed.

Batman raised his hand up as if saying "hey there buddy I'm cool with it. Why the drama?!" which serve to piss Clark off.

"Anyway to put this, gently ...they called me and it was too late for both parties for me to pretend to voice a knitting, baking pie nana of yours from Smallville."

Jimmy was itching to take a picture of seeing Batman and Clark interact. This is so unlike the threatening, fighting power posturing the two usually do when they're seen live on news camera or public. Like for instance, who could have thought that the usually cold Batman actually send kisses emoji every goodbye sms to Clark aka Superman.

"It's just a flesh wound, Batman. I'm sorry for my colleagues action." Clark said dismissively as he tried once more to sit down and was grateful Batman finally let him. He looked for his coat and long sleeve and give a grateful look at Batman when the older man hand it over.

Clark admire for a sec the neat and tidy bandage that wrapped around his waist and joke, "remind me Batman to take a picture. Mom wont believe me if i told her you fix me up."

Then he did a doubletake at the pristine condition of his clothes. "H-how?"

Jimmy smirk as he wordlessly help Batman in helping the kryptonian to dress. "The bat utility belt IS amazing."

"Hey chief the-" the receptionist open the door without knocking to find three people including batman freeze as they made sure Clark clean up well. After a few awkward seconds …"oops!" The girl close the door with a slam.

Perry grumbled and fling his hands up in the air. "I thought i taught them to knock first!'

" there." Batman ignore as Perry follow after the girl to give her a nice talking to. Batman got Clark's tie done and he was pleased at the result. The door shut behind him.

"By the way Clark," Batman said as he open the window. "You are dying. Best I can tell you only have a week tops." with that he fire the grapnel gun and vanish.

Clark was snickering as he smoothen his coat and then wrinkle it again since it wasnt Clarkish. "Batman rarely joke but when he does it's-- hey, what's wrong?" He just noticed Jimmy looking pale.

"Here." James said misery on his expression as he hand over his phone to his bestfriend.

Clark turns even a shade paler than Jimmy as Batman had recorded his biology and physiology lesson about Kryptonian anatomy at Perry and Jimmy complete with powerpt presentation an hour earlier while he was unconscious

Clark recoil in horror. Did he actually drool while sleeping? He remove his glasses and zoomed with his special sense at his pixelated doppelganger on screen and groan. Yup those are drool!

"Im not dying!" He snapped as he terminated the video and hand the celphone back at Jimmy. "After all i'm goin to dance with Lois Lane tonight!"

He open and closed the door with a resounding slam.

(S)

"Hey! I almost did not recognize you." Lois greeted as she steer Richard towards Clark who was beaming from ear to ear as he listen to Lombard's storytelling.

Clark smile grow even wide when he spied Lois Lane. "I decided to have the time of my life tonight! So I splurge on these new suit!"

Lois studied the expensive suit and whistle appreciatively before she look back at Clark's face. "No no." She insisted while her eyes locked with Clark. "Honestly I am so thrilled that you are smiling again! You've been serious, aloof and boring these past months!"

Clark sheepishly rub his nape. "I am so sorry about those months, Lo."

Lois was about to open her mouth when Richard with an apology at Clark told Lois that they'll have to be excuse for a dance since he love this song.

(S)

"Aww.." Clark wince as Jimmy kicked his shin. He pocketed the small notebook where he had been writing quote from the rich and famous.

James looked up at Clark in a mixture of admiration and disbelief. "You are a dead man walking and yet you can't even ask Lois for a dance?!"

"Go get her!" James said as he nip and chase at Clark until he herd him towards where Lois and Richard were talking while waiting for the next song to come.

"May I have this dance?" James asked before he leave with a sputtering laughing Richard.

Both Lois and Clark caught each other's eyes and burst giggling. "May I have this dance, madame?" Clark said when the music started two minutes ago

"Yes," Lois said as she place her hand on Clark's broad shoulder.

(S)

"What is it, Papa?" Jason said later at night when he can no longer stand the anxious vibes that Superman is radiating.

Clark sigh before he motion Jason to come over and he open the curtains to the side.

"Whoa!" Jason screamed seeing Supergirl, Krypto, Superboy, Jon Samuel Kent, Bizarro and China's Superman waving at him from the sky.

"You're not going to be alone,Son." Clark whisper as he kiss Jason's hair mournfully.

(S)

Richard and Lois looked up from the thumping, barking and laughing that is going on right on top of their room specifically at Jason's bedroom. There seemed to be an impromptou party goin on.

"Jon and Jason stopped jumping from the bed!"

[Laughing in Chinese]

"Shit. What is this stupid song?!"

"Bizarro like it!"

Lois huffed and turned to her side. "I'm goin to sleep." She declare, too tired for this shit.

 **AN** / next chapter - Anger! Dun dun dun dun!

 **07232017**

Dont ya just hate it when both DC AND Marvel release trailers almost at the same time as if they want to rain each other's parade?? Anway i want to watch both if my wallet can afford it. Thor:ragnarok and justice league

Fake.username101 deleted her superman's "the suit" story.

Ian left for iloilo

Menstruation. Augh.

 **07242017**

So far theres a scarcity of fanart to be found in the upcoming movies after the trailers released yesterday. God, im so eager to check it on tumblr

Dont you just hate it when people start taking a bath downstair at the same time where you're supposed to expect the water pressure is strong enough to reach upstair just because they're dicks?? Like why cant they do that earlier?!! Jesus Christ why cant these people turned off the faucet when not in use?!

Confirmed my skin ailment on my neck is back. -_-'

Bought globe pocketwifi for 500pesoses

Had dinner of fried meat, fish abd octopus with family at the balcony

 **07252017**

Ear ache by too much q-tip use.

runny nose why?


	2. Anger

**55-2**

 **Stage 2: ANGER**

"Run it.again!" Kal el growl as he slammed his fist in the crystal control in anger.

Kel-ex and Kal el have been through this ranges of test since late last night. Performing a thousand of test but the result remains the same, Kal el indeed is dying and he got a ticking death clock to prove it counting down to zero at the very top of the Kryptonite equivalent of visual display.

Kal el was just grateful that Kel-ex wasn't able to roll his eyes or getting impatient with him. Instead with a click and a whirl, Kel ex said monotonously, "As you wish Master." And any thought of Kel ex being less than what he is, vanished as he fled as if the very hounds of Hell is nipping at his heel.

Kal el shake his head wondering what Robin decided to put a personality matrix on Kel ex and when did it happen?

"Hola amigo. " Steve aka Stephanie Brown startled Kal el from the screen.

"What?" Kal el wasn't in the mood and it shows as he snarl at Stephanie.

Steve was immune as Robins are no doubt because of being frequently expose to Batglare. Instead while he was putting on an eyeliner he said, "Bruce told us. I apologize in behalf of his delivery. He is such a spaz!"

Kal el was taken aback, because well, at least one Robin is at his side? "Thank you?" He decided finally as a good answer as he watched Dick playfully ruffling Steve's natural black hair while in passing and Steve scowling at his eldest brother.

"Anyway, please drop by as soon as youre available, Superman. I'm sure Batman will tell you his extensive results of his study in Kryptonian's physiology *properly* this time." Steve more or less ordered as he put on his blonde wig to complete his transformation into "Stephanie". And with a flyin kiss, the 4th Robin ended the call.

"Yikes!" Superman screamed when the monitor came back. He was already thinking a list of things to do so, he was startled.

"And Uncle Clark, feeling angry is pretty normal too." Stephanie added sympathetically.

Kal el couldn't stand it and he ended the call with a slam of his fist.

"Why do I feel like I'm okey though Kel ex?" Clark told his robot butler. And yes he'll deny until his dying breathe that he assigned Kel ex as such. He was looking up at the two giant couple of his earth and krypton parents mournfully.

"Because your physiology is designed that way. No pain, no headaches until you die sir except for the feeling of your Kryptonite-infested wound of course."

"Of course." Clark echoed flatly before he started towards his bedroom to get some clothes. He was naked for the tests.

"Nice piece of ass, Uncle Clark." Stephanie said admiringly from the screen. "Your backside is sooo fineee." She crowed.

"Jesus." Tim was saying away from the screen.

"Thank you. Now, Batman will kill me ahead of schedule for ruining your eyes" Clark said drily as he close his bedroom door shut. He throw Steph a last minute sassy wink just to assure her he is joking though.

(S)

Here is a secret, if Clark Kent is mad he is like the sun, bright and furious. If Kal el is likewise mad, he is as cold and as alien as the crystal and ice of his Fortress of Solitude. His cheekbone becomes sharper, his eyes become a glint of frostbite blue sharp and his action becomes colder,distant. And unforgiving.

Overall it was not a nice day for the alien invaders to pick today as the time to conquer Earth.

"You made as look as incompetent as lifeguards on the olympic swimming," Flash whine as they watch the sky where the aliens are fleeing in drove with tails tuck between their hind legs.

"Oops. My heatvision slipped." Kal el said as he blasted one lagging attack drone. And watch as it spiral out of control towards the ocean.

Diana throw her friend a look. "I hate you" she said calmly before she chased after the out of control drone and rescue it. She flew off from the rooftop they were staying at.

Kal el continue to sipped his chocolate calmly.

"What did the alien said anyway?" Batman finally asked after awhile. He concluded rightly so that an upset hero with superhearing have heard something undesirable for Clark to act this way.

Diana carried the drone back towards the team where Shayeera Hol opened her vehicle with a war cry and hit Clark on the head with her nth-metal mace. (It didn't do any good but it did made a satisfying thunk sound though)

"Fuck you. I only said your mother is a dinglebungler!!!" She yelled angrily.

"Thats not even in the top 5 of marine curses, Kal el!" John said while trying to hold on to the raging Thanagarian.

"Hey," kal el shrugged simply, "it's my mother!"

(S)

Clark decided to avoid Smallville least in his anger he might slipped and started accusing Martha for not being hard enough to make him eat his veggies in his childhood. Hence blaming her in the process why Kryptonite is cruising on his bloodstream and his cell weak enough to combat it.

Recharging under the sun is just making his death go away a bit temporarily as it is. But he will take it.

Anyway, Clark floated on top of the Daily Planet building where he caress the rotating globe for a bit of superstitious luck. He hadnt been in this morning but he is hoping his interview with the league and bystanders will give him some slack from Perry.

"Hey," Jimmy greeted as he place in Clark's desk a cup of piping hot tea.

"Tea, Jimmy?!" Clark growl. You can hear a pin drop at the silence that followed after that.

It was the shock. Seeing the mild-mannered reporter being quite unmildly. Clark unfurl from sitting to stand and loomed over the shaking Jimmy.

"Tea?!" He shrieked the same way ordinary people hated the word "moist" He was starting to lift Jimmy by his collar and who knows maybe slam him on top of the table when Perry hastily came in and put a single perfect drop of milk on the tea.

"Tea and milk." Perry said in a gratingly servitude manner. He glare at the rest of the audience and th crowd disperse.

"Okey!" Clark chirp as he let go of Jimmy and began slurping on the tea as if several seconds ago had not happened.

Perry made sure Jimmy is okey before he pushed him in the direction of his office and mouth him to call Lois back to the Planet. In the meantime, he looked anxiously at Clark who was discretely zipping his tea warm by cupping one palm over it on the side with heat vision. Perry being in the know how just watch with fascination.

"Cigar?" He offered when Clark caught him gaping. He produce a cuban piece.

Clark shake his head modestly. "I don't smoke, Chief."

(S)

Perry and Jimmy locked themselves in the former's office as they tried to be indifferent at the periodic shaking and thudding that is happening because of a certain person in the conference room next door.

They know it is Clark and they know it's probably his fist causing multiple damage on the wall. They passed it off as a maintenance and repair gig but it was flimsy because half of the bullpen saw Clark entering that particular room awhile back.

Perry wring his hand, Jimmy bite his nails. Perry know he had asked Jimmy a thousand times already but…"run it to me one more time Jimmy- and don't roll your eyes at me young man- where is Lois?!!" the older man repeated.

"She is at the hospital being treated with a concussion because of the alien invasion earlier. She is unconscious." Jimmy repeated glumly.

Perry raised an impressive eyebrow when he heard Clark scream(so does everyone) followed by a string of curses in several languages in the next room.

Perry remove his smartphone in the table's drawer and began calling his boss. "I hate to do this but there will be no Daily Planet if he keep this up."

He explained to Jimmy before he press call.

"Good afternoon Mr.Wayne."

"Thank you Mr. Wayne." He said after ten minutes. He smiled at Jimmy before he ended the call with a smirk. "Hear that,Jimmy?" They couldnt hear anything and the silence was sweet.

Both Jimmy and Perry carefully open the door next to theirs and they find Clark passed out. They got a whiff of what happened and hastily close the door.

"Fucking genius. Rigged the entire room with a pipe of chemicals!" Perry concluded in disbelief as they retreated back to the office.

"Chief, how safe is it there for CK?!" Jimmy asked anxiously.

Perry snorted," He survived a nuclear warhead five years ago. This one is nothing." Dismissing thus, he began to look at his ceiling. "Now Jimmy help me please find pipes in here."

The smartphone rings and both Perry and Jimmy clearly saw that the number is from Mr.Wayne. jimmy was about to pick it up but it was Batman who growl into the speaker.

"Mr.White I advise you not to mess with my pipes. Those that knock Clark could kill humans."

Perry and Jimmy paled.

"And I will make your lives hell if you leaked my and Clark's identities are we clear?"

Then the smartphone seemed to melt and frizzed on its own. It's a Waynetech phone which means Batman had put a code of selfdestruct in it and probably on every other waynetech phone in the world.

"Son of Elvis." Perry said, loss for words.

Meanwhile, a carefully hand selected Justice League members wait outside the Daily Planet right in front of the conference room where Clark is.

"Give him to me," Diana said impatiently as J'onn phased out of the building with an unconscious Kryptonite in his arms.

Two of the rest of the crew managed to maintain the invisible forcefield around them before they got transported into the Watchittower.

 **AN** / **Didnt expect a full participation of either th batfam or the JL in the story. Putting it in the Superman category seemed silly now.** **Next stage- bargaining. God knows the title reminds me of a loki-centric fanfic either by protagonist or LadyCharity not sure but both authors are awesome.** **Is it kel ex?? The kryptonian AI is unfamiliar to me. This is the first time im writing it. All i know is he sounds a lot like a napkin tissue brand.**

defintely borrowed nev longbottom interpretation of stephanie brown. hers was a transgender step. mine was a genderfluid Stephanie. i couldnt you know wrap step as a robin since she miss the blue eyes, black hair profile rqtment...now i solve it. anyway i am a stepdami shippers btw.

 **07262017**

Runny nose, slight fever and sore throat…

 **07272017**

I srsly love "cockatoo loves elvis" in youtu.be. i had it and calum scott "dancin on my own" in offline ytbe mode in mah fone.

Watched "boss baby" this noon and i loveee it. It deserves being a hit on theater.

Watched half of "ghost in a shell" this evening.

Aunt didnt let me run an errand to the market not even once! Which is unusual.

Yeah i agree let Superman keep the mustach in JL and let everyone pretend that that is just it was when he got resurrected. This idea is just me copying someone else in fb comment but it tickles me to no end.

Load gotscombodd70. I think Globe isp is getting slower. No wonder my friends are switching to smart. Despite the smart tlco unannounced outage yesterday. Either way, the phils rmain as the poorest market to invest on online jobs. Slow speed and expensive.

Reach my 1k unique visitor this month. 4 days before the end of the month. Salamat!


	3. Bargaining

**55-3**

 **Stage 3: BARGAINING**

Batman knows only of the matter the next day and he couldn't help but blame himself. He was more wrapped up in the details of helping Clark find the cure, he forgot the big picture. Like…

"What?!!" He roared as he slammed his fist on the console. His batglare send the three people in the watchtower scurrying for cover. Any threats that gradually turn to pleas didn't work, the screen remain empty of people.

"For Godsake!" Batman mumbled annoyed to be up and early and in the Watchtower. He didn't even stop in his stride as one step had him take off from Gotham and another step took him in the airconditioned coolness of the watchtower's hallway. After a brief merry chase around the Watchtower for the three imbeciles he had to shamefully claimed as colleagues and an even briefer scolding, he finally get to where they locked Clark.

"Oh Clark," he breathe, sounding exactly like what Stephanie accuse him to be - a marshmallow softie underneath the kevlar armour. He gape behind kryptonite bars as he watched his friend seeming so small as the guy tucked himself in his knee in one side of the wall. Providing Batman a sideview of a sleeping while sitting Clark on profile.

He tried to push away the guilt that his colleague was just following protocols the seven agreed upon on what to do if there's a possibility that they need to imprison one of 'em. In case they gone rogue or mind-cotrolled or both.

Batman hastily lockpicked the lock, open the gate and he frowned up at the red sun design bulb above him, he hastily exchange the bulb with a regular one from his utility belt.

"Kent," he whisper as he kneel beside his friend and shake him gently awake.

"Hngh." Clark moaned half awaked. He shamelessly tried to rub his drool from his chin to his sleeve. Then he blinked at …"Batman?"

"Come on, Boy Scout." Batman said as he pull his friend up from sitting on the floor. He frowned and the frown got deeper as he realize how light and thin Clark was under the too large tshirt.

"What the fuck?!" Batman didn't expect this. "Why are you Reeve-like instead of Cavill-like in shape?!" Spittles were splaying everywhere. Like himself, Clark was supposed to built like a tank not a beanpole. This was drastically fast.

"Body is dying and all that," Superman said conversationall,"my cells are dying and some doesn't came back to health. Now excuse me-" he blurred and was gone.

Batman picked his smartphone and activate his tracker and find Superman heading for the atrium botanical garden. He replaced it and began a long trek towards his friend.

Batman was none to pleased as he plucked the disregard tshirt from one of the bushes that dotted in several strategic spot all over the place. He pinpoint where Superman is at the sky window and found the Kryptonite floating and immobile at one spot, arms folded over his chest just soaking in the sun.

The human carefully fired his grapling gun and started to swing towards his friend. He was happy he had put on water pipes to make this place feels like its raining early afternoon, because said pipes allow him to be almost near Superman. He squat like a gargoyle and share the view of Earth and Sun with Clark.

"I want to bargain with Ra al-Ghul." Clark said quitely after a long while.

Batman did respect Clark Kent because he didn't go for a knee jerk reaction of screaming that that particular eco-terrorist is bad news. He know Clark had been thinking about this for awhile. And despite what people think Clark is really smart(if he really want to)

"On one condition," Batman rasped. "I'm coming with you."

(S)

Thankfully Ra didn't made them wait too long when they trespass his private property in one of the spot that got a beautiful view of the surrounding mountain. Batman inwardly smirk no doubt, the league had been spyin and debating on what to do with them as they landed 15 minutes ago.

"Beloved!" Thalia squeel and soon she was latching onto Batman's neck like a living, breathing Hawaiian leis.

"What do you want Superman?" Ra asked cutting immediately to the chase. He was crossing both arms over his chest clearly imitating Superman's poise.

"Can I take a dip in your lazarus pit?" Superman asked rather hopefully.

It was embarassing to see such desperate hopefulness in what is the consistent top 1 hero in the universe in the Times magazine. But Ra sometimes is harsh just to be kind.

"No." Ra replied succintly, schooling his expression.

"Why the hell not?" Clark asked as he stomp one foot in frustration causing a minor quake in the process, reminding Ra that Clark could destroy a mountain.

He surprise Clark by answering, "Lazarus pit think of it as a stem cell...it will recognize human cells but will treat yours as an invaders."

"How about just a dip of my toe?" Clark squeeked desperately.

Ra give him a glare. "You will just pollute my lazarus with your impurity."

"How come you answer his questions while you give me a hard time and puzzle if I ask?" Batman whined, while wiping Thalia's lipstick stains all over his face.

Ra motioned his daughter over. He ignore Batman. "Goodbye gentlemen." He said.

Superman still upset give a curt nod and vanish into the sky.

The trio looked up at clear blue sky. No trace of Superman anywhere. Not even his signature distinctive sonic boom.

"Do you need a lift?"

"Yes." Batman was mortified.

(S)

"Here." Batman said wearily after he knock on his very own door and Damian had open it.

"It's from your mom," he added when Damian look at the wrapped present suspiciously on his hand.

Damian's face lift up. he hastily grab it and torn it open. "Yasss!" He yelled joyfully recognizing the vials on the rack. "Time to refill my poisons!" With that he run towards his room crowing.

Tim who had followed Damian towards the door look pale all of a sudden. "Remind me to test my food for poison starting tonight, Dad?"

Bruce removed his cowl and headed towards his bedroom. "yes" he growl also silently reminding himself to inspect and make sure that Robin wont coat his birdarang with poisons as well.

(S)

Only the crows heard as a mother scream of grief echoed in the air that lat afternoon.

"Clark, my beautiful boy." Martha said as she hold onto her child's waist afraid to let go.

"Ma," Clark said as he give his mom's hair a kiss. He couldn't stand it seeing his mom cried. It was even worse if he is the reason why she is crying. "Mama."

They were bawling at the kitchen.

"Ma," Clark said as a good amount of time passed by. He force himself to steel his composure and give his mom's hand a squeeze on top of the table.

Martha wipe her tears and croaked a miserable,"What?"

"Come with me. It's time you meet your other grandson. My son."

 **AN** : next is depression.

 **07282017**

Still ongoing tropical storm in Luzon.

Yan s bac since late las night

 **07292017**

Weeding and trimming of frontyard grass.

Done laundry

Also i hate competent morons than incompetent ones. For starters, competent moron gardeners that weeds out your herb garden that its amazing that not a single blade was left. Competent waterpail refillers that could left the water faucet on for hours. Hngh.

Anyway bri is here

I hate that i only have four or five tshirt under my name. True, it give me discouragement to attend wild parties or go out but it also make my self-worth run back to the subdivision where im from. I appreciate that aunt d give me blouses but im not a blouse kind of gal. Give me a superhero tshirt for crissake. I have to do laundry every time my soiled tshirt reach 3. I used my pair of shorts two days in a row same goes with my bra. Is it tmi?! Lol. Sorry.

I really like to experience a 2gb ram phone please this 512ram phones frustrated me twice when combine with a lousy isp cell data provider.

my window 10 acer laptop wont let me access setting. it forcecloses. and my cuz is trying to steer me or otherwise implanted a seed that its my brother's usb drive that cost this. tch.


	4. Depression

**55-4**

 **Stage 4: Depression**

Lois Lane didn't expect to see a stranger - a kinda handsome stranger knocking on the door with an older woman that early morning.

"Can I help you?" She asked surprisingly non confrontational considering this is mad dog lane especially when non caffeinated. Perhaps it's because the lady on the stranger's side looks like she is still reeling from travel. "Did you broke your car? Do you want to call a tow truck?"

"Not really. No." Said the stranger with a small smile. His eyes crinkling in the corner seemingly amuse at Lois in general.

"Jonathan!!" the tall guy with a graceful half-turn seemed to be shouting on nothing but thin air behind him.

"What? Is he a dog or something?" Lois asked with a frown.

Clark and Martha were laughing at that. Martha was still wiping a tears off her eyes when Jon Samuel Kent perform a hero landing behind them and stand up with his red cape flaring behind him dramatically.

"Hi Mom," twin of Lois's violet iris on a curly mess of black hair looked up at Lois rather kindly.

Lois fainted.

(S)

Of course Lois and Richard decided to stay. They already called the office and made excuses.

The two adult humans were currently gaping at Clark who was stuffing himself with cookies.

"What? Im hungry. The trip." Clark answer defensively in between chews. His word garbled but otherwise understandable.

"You do know Lois baked that right?" Richard asked carefully. ("Hey!" Lois exclaimed)

"Iron stomach." Clark replied really appreciating the warmth of the cookies if nothing else.

He had introduced Jonathan earlier with the homeowners.

"I am not from this universe." Jon said bluntly. "I am from a universe where Superman is a drug addict dead beat homewrecker-"

"Jonathan. Stop lying." Clark said thru clenched teeth especially at Lois's look of horror.

"Red Hood said girls dig bad boys." Jonathan parroted enthusiastically.

Clark pinched his nose. "Your ballsacks havent even drop yet, Jon."

Richard gasped at Superman's harsh language. "Gonna go reheat the cookies." He excused faintly as he stand up.

"Red Hood said I hafta practice early." Jon whined.

"Im gonna tell Red Hood to tone it down," Clark thought.

"You wanna go to my room, brother?" Jason said impatiently. Lois was wondering how Jason could take things in stride but then he's only seven as opposed to Jon who is ten.

Jon seemed to already have made his peace with his and this universe because he excuse himself while addressing Lois as "Auntie". "My dad is in my universe. No,I refuse to look at you or Uncle Supey as parents." He said so bluntly. It reminded Lois of herself so much.

"I'm coming with you boys," Martha said as she stand up.

"So," Clark said as he wipe his fingers carefully and individually on the napkin and looked up at both Lois and Richard. He swallowed, and then he disappear and reappear in an instant with a sack in one hand.

"This is my favorite toy to go to sleep," he said as he fished out a worn stuffed bunny eerily accurately from the sack. "Name is Missus Rogers." he introduced.

"This is my fave sailboat when I took a bathe." Clark set a small tugboat on the table. "Dad made it for me " he added softly, a hint of grief in his voice.

Clark introduced two more before he finally produce a picture album and he pick a folded bits of certificate in the first page and hand it over at Lois.

"My name is Clark Joseph Kent. I'm also known as the caped crusader Kryptonian alien Superman."

He watched mingle shock and awe came over their faces as they read the falsified yet valid birth certificate in Lois's hand.

"Clark?!" Lois squeeked as the paper fell from sudden numb fingers.

"Yeah," Clark said miserably. He pull out from a pocket his pair of glasses and put it on. "Yeah." he repeated before the tears start leaking and he hastily wipe those with a hanky.

"Clark." Lois said as she sympathetically rub Clark's back. She was torn in two actually, on one side she is furious that Clark lied to her, but on the other hand he brought his parent here in her home which means there is a big reason why Clark reveal his secret. Couple with the fact that Clark is now lesser in bulk beneath his clothing.

"Clark are you -"

"-Clark are you dying?!" Richard cut in bluntly.

"Can I talk to Lois for a minute, Mr.White?" Clark said refusing to answer the question. He slide his sight from his hands in his lap towards the floor

"Take your time," Richard said as he looked down at Clark's head. "If you need me I'm going out by the dock, fixing the airplane." And with that he left them towards the kitchen where he can go directly towards the water.

Richard was getting nearer to the two kids who decided to take a dip in the cool water with Martha watching them. Martha had coaxed them to a swim earlier.

Richard was soon distracted and was swimming with the boys in no time. He and Jason tried to tag team together to defeat Jon.

Whereas Jon is somehow a slimmer, ganglier, more Lois than Clark- Jason was a perfect blend between his parent. Blue eyes from Clark and Lois's brown hair.

"Yes, I'm dying." Clark said rubbing his eyes furiously to stop the leaking. "But there's more," he clasped Lois's hand, " I took your memories five years ago, Lo."

(S)

Several hours later...

Batman climbed towards where Superman is perched at in one of Metropolis taller building. Batman remembers how much he hate the said city as the brightness made him stand out.

"Hey," he greeted finally after he is done with straightening his cape and recoiling his grapnel. He bumped Clark's shoulder playfully.

"Hi." Superman said with his knees on his chin. Both of them looking at the beautiful sunset in the horizon.

"I take it Operation: Pity Sex didn't work?" Batman said wryly after a lot of throat clearing and false start happened first.

" Yup." Clark answer with a pop in his "p".

After a long while, Clark added thoughtfully, " But you know what? I'm just happy that she is happy with Richard."

" Good man." Batman said softly as he clasped Clark's shoulder.

"She still mad though for my taking away her memories five years ago. I can't die with that being in the last thing in her mind." Clark fussed. He absentmindedly rubbed his cheek where Lois slapped him that morning.

Batman pointed at Lois peeking at the sky from the rooftop on the Daily Planet. Clark look frightened for ten seconds before he realize Lois doesn't look mad anymore.

"Go," Bruce said softly when Clark freeze.

"I-i" Clark stammer. He close his eyes to calm himself before he flow towards Lois.

"Operation: Superman commence." Batman whisper at his comm once Lois and Superman disappears to talk some more.

"This feels all kinds of stupid," Conner Kent whine, dressed as Superman. He was pouting with arms cross over his chest while floating in the night sky.

"Shut up," M'gann answer thru clenched smile. She was invisible and was supporting Conner to make it appear as if he is flying. "you only have to make an appearance like this every hour three minutes top until Clark came back."

 **07302017**

Aunt have to attend a school meeting this morn. Quess who is minding the store?

I and modra left for the island

Very humid. Cant sleep well because of temperature

There is this one regular customer whom i feel like i feel violated every time he buys simethin from the store. Any idea to share this with fam might result in their already lack of disrespect in my opinion. I already had been broke thrice when aunt wont listen that i dont want to mind the store but she just laugh it off and said it can be overcome by "FAMILY SACRIFICE" (complete with confetti) but despite that colossal failure im still here. Because i dont mind sharing the burden even if it is unfair and unequal by all points.

Also there is this cousin of mine who seemed half-cocked in getting cigars as he anyway please inside the store. The only thing goin on for him is that he is untouchable because he is the "family driver" which might as well spelled as "crowned prince" where im at. He found a good excuse as i did to remain unemployed(despite having kids) because any minute now a family emergency or family vacation from abroad might need his service(his transport, mine's store) anyway this way we wont miss all the family fun right (as nonexistence as it seemed)

Personally, if mother cuts all her incessant chatter about work. The result you hear is probably silence(blessed silence) she could take your ears off talking about her sweeping, cooking etc. Like, why.do.i.even.care for that sht?! I dont see us bonding over that?!! Excuse me?!

Anyway right now i kinda pity her coz she seemed eager to return at her kingdom by the sea, excep her third son is almost insultingly slow when it comes to packing. In fact i think unless she loaded him with cash, this underhanded insult and flimsy excuse of cooperation wont die at all. It doesnt help that mom is a docile cow in things that matter. Why the last time there is a confrontation, she rambled passed the point and looped back like a recorder. It was both funny, ridiculous and plain sad. It still is funny up to know. Sorry not sorry.

Anyhow we dont have the luxury of shower because water pressure is low. We rely on buckets and filled it to the brim with pure, untainted faucet water. Imagine trying to bath with the tap water gone, only to see the water on the pail tainted with soap suds from previous occupant of the bathroom. Am i too princess to not use it? You tell me. I know two possible culprit who does this. Sanamagan. Br and ia. Jesus.

 **7312017**

chelsea is in her first heat

Sunny weather

Buy another gtec refill because i didnt listen well to reason

Aunt s was under observation

Brownout this evening 8ish

Failed to have my dog related page renamed. Ugh. Why?!

Created my third fb page called "military and soldiers"

 **08012017**

Still sunny

Got a pencilcase from zaikee. Lol.

Alfie Lorenzo dead

 **08022017**

Not happy with this chapter but it will have to do for now until inspiration hit me. Or otherwise send some suggestion pleaseee


	5. Acceptance

**55-5**

 **Stage 5: ACCEPTANCE**

Every hero who was inspired by Superman and more than a few villains even, decided to show up on Smallville to watch Clark die.

"Like is this really necessary?!" Clark pleaded refusing to submit to lie down inside the casket as ordered by the Batman.

Bruce couldn't believe how much Clark changed in just 24 hours as the tall and giant man is now a stick and bony figure.(think flashpoint)

"Well, what does your instinct tell you?" Diana asked before Batman's sense of being disobeyed roared its ugly head.

"Like I have to go to the Sun." Clark muttered embarassed. The trio managed to get away from the house which is now filled to the brim with people, some are even spilling out in the front porch.

Batman blinked at the confession. "What the fuck?!" He forgot and had subvocalize his exclaimation on his comm.

"Then go for it, Clark." Diana said warmedly as she kiss Clark's cheeks.

The Red Capes started to give him a peck in the cheek as well ending with Martha who with tears in her cheek, hug and kiss Clark's forehead. "You are loved, my boy." She whispered.

Clark started to slowly float up and when he was far away, he quickly move to almost the speed of light as he get closer and closer to the sun.

He sinked into it with almost a drowsy sleepy feeling. The heat as comfortable to him as lazy afternoons on a summer's day.

 _1000 years later…_

Clark didn't know what woke him up but when he did woke up, he feel whole and reborn.

He stepped out of the sun and easily fly towards the watchtower who seemed to be a city in space now.

"What do I miss?" He asked cheerfully as he slide next to Diana in the cafeteria.

The 90th generation of Batman looked up from playing chess with Diana to growl a series of annoyed squeel at Superman.

"Human chimerea."

"I see." Clark was openly gaping at the actual bat on a human body Batman in front of him. "heh. Batman." he giggle.

His giggle turn to yelp when this Batman shove a kryptonite to his face.

(S)

"I got you, Miss Lane." Superman said as he catched his new partner on the Media Network he is working for two months now, from free falling to her death when her jetpack failed.

"Who got you?!" Loraine shriek. One or two of her tentacles accidentally punching or is it kicking?- Clark's face. She was quite a handful considering she is slippery and have eight arms.

Clark give a suffering sigh as Lois accidentally inked him with black tar. He give Lorraine a glare when one of her wandering tentacle squeezed his bum.

Loraine just smirk at him.

Clark laughed. Amused and Happy at last.

- **the end-**

08022017

I have no idea why i write this, this way. Brain bleach anyone? Should i change the rating since second to the last mention an adult theme?

Dont kill me please.

Reminded of developer option in android. Made a few tweaks. Now my eyes is not so strained by the brightness of my phone, speed up some animation. Hppy wit the changes.


End file.
